<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>芝士茶香 by Azora1107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750060">芝士茶香</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azora1107/pseuds/Azora1107'>Azora1107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azora1107/pseuds/Azora1107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>芝士茶香</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>权顺荣发情了。</p><p> </p><p>公寓里没有人，通常这个点大家还在勤勤恳恳的工作中，他待在房间的原因是前两天得了重感冒。<br/>
伴着感冒而来的发情期并不好受，病中本就头昏脑涨，加上身体一阵阵发热，他压根控制不了自己的信息素往外冒。<br/>
更烦躁的是，他下身硬的发疼。<br/>
隔着松垮的家居裤毫无章法的揉弄，得不到舒缓反而变得更加难受，于是他挣扎着去摸床头的手机。<br/>
联系人置顶：全世界仅此一个的知勋尼。<br/>
“喂？”<br/>
电话很快被接通，当权顺荣听到李知勋的声音时，莫名的就热泪盈眶。<br/>
“呜呜呜知勋啊……我，嗯，我发情了好难受TT要死掉了呜……”<br/>
那头沉默，可权顺荣分明听到拖鞋踢踏声和开门声。<br/>
“权顺荣”<br/>
“发情不会死，还有，”突然又传来好大的关门声，然后拖鞋声停下了“你家钥匙在哪”</p><p> </p><p>李知勋顺着大吉岭茶的味道准确无误的找到权顺荣的房间，他深深的呼了口气，打开房门。<br/>
就像是打翻了一整瓶的香水，整个空间都充斥着成熟的木质花香调，初闻便让李知勋觉得上头。<br/>
这分明是酒精中掺杂着一点点橙花的味道。<br/>
所以李知勋不可避免的腿软了。<br/>
权顺荣泪眼朦胧的看到李知勋站在门口，朝他无助的伸出了手。<br/>
李知勋没动，问他抑制剂在哪，他嗫嚅着半天不说话，倔强的伸着手。<br/>
他在等李知勋过来。<br/>
两人僵持不下，就在权顺荣打算放弃并告诉李知勋抑制剂的位置时，他清楚的听到一声叹息，李知勋回身锁了门然后朝他走过来。<br/>
握紧了他的手。</p><p> </p><p>大吉岭茶低调而不张扬的气味将这个散发着香甜芝士味的Omega包围，李知勋已经闻不到刚进来时的味道。<br/>
酒精混着橙花的味道消散，湿润的雪松以及香根草的气味愈发明显。<br/>
他们刚刚结束了一个吻，明明处在发情期的是权顺荣——这个说话带着厚重鼻音的人，可是李知勋灵敏的察觉到，此刻权顺荣比他的思路还要清晰。<br/>
“知勋……”权顺荣低下头又去亲李知勋的唇，手上已经从腹部渐渐滑至会阴处细细触摸“喜欢你”<br/>
“好喜欢……”<br/>
李知勋肤色偏白，身体轻微颤抖喘着气，整个人都泛着粉色，像一颗熟透的水蜜桃，柔软多汁，轻轻一捏就能挤出水来。<br/>
他躲开权顺荣的亲吻，害羞的不成样子“闭嘴，不要再说”<br/>
发情期的Alpha敏感的要命，他一躲，权顺荣眼泪哗啦啦又开始掉，“知勋……别躲，别躲我呜……”<br/>
触摸的动作没停，软而贴合的部位开闭间露出了狭隘的穴口，他浅浅地探了进去。<br/>
李知勋压抑的喘息一声，揪紧了他的衣服。<br/>
“你哭个屁啊”<br/>
话虽这么说却温柔的替他抹了泪水，权顺荣猛的一吸鼻子，另只手捉住李知勋的手亲吻。<br/>
和权顺荣的不同，他的手很小，手指很好看，丰润白皙骨节分明，每次张开都能将他的手紧紧包裹。<br/>
“因为喜欢知勋”<br/>
“很喜欢很喜欢”</p><p> </p><p>李知勋被迫发情了。</p><p> </p><p>他真心佩服自己能撑到现在，Omega甜腻、粘稠、裹着蜜糖似的信息素如同张结实的网，牢牢的将他自己笼罩其中。<br/>
仅是因为权顺荣那句喜欢。<br/>
他细嗅权顺荣的信息素，雪松木的湿润木质，以及香根草的腥凉质感融合在一起，像刚刚切开的雪松，让他有一种身在潮湿的北欧雪松林的错觉。<br/>
奇怪的是，芝士与雪松的融合，竟一点儿也不难闻。<br/>
权顺荣的手指还在他小穴里不断搅动，摁压着里面的软肉，引得他惊喘连连。<br/>
直到后穴被开拓得和李知勋一样潮湿火热，权顺荣才抽出手指，快速将衣物脱掉随手一扔，他刚俯下身，李知勋的两条细腿就缠了上来。<br/>
权顺荣早就硬得发烫，两只手掌覆上白嫩的臀瓣不停揉捏。李知勋的屁股很翘很圆润，每次看到他穿紧身裤权顺荣盯得眼睛都直了。<br/>
被他弄得全身发软，李知勋不耐的用后脚跟蹭他的背。<br/>
“快点……很难受……”<br/>
灼热抵在后穴没有进去，权顺荣哑着嗓子哄李知勋叫他一声哥哥。<br/>
李知勋急了，不过大几个月而已，算什么哥哥！他紧闭着嘴不搭理权顺荣，可后头痒得他实在需要东西填满。<br/>
他一看权顺荣又有要哭的架势，心一横，小声道“哥哥……啊——”<br/>
话音刚落，后穴瞬间充盈，他舒服的头皮发麻，明明上一秒还感觉置身潮湿的雪松林，这会儿像处于花圃中，空气里有夏日午后泡过的茶叶晾晒的味道。<br/>
是权顺荣身上的味道在变化。<br/>
他差点忘了，香水的气味会随着时间转变，而不会改变的，是本身的清新舒透、简单纯粹。<br/>
和权顺荣一样。</p><p> </p><p>舒服的不止李知勋一个。</p><p> </p><p>权顺荣刚进去就爽到不行，他不敢想象等会儿在李知勋湿热的后穴里抽动起来会是什么滋味。<br/>
不得不说的是，他一直喜欢带有芝士的食物，然而就在此刻，他突然觉得那些都是虚无缥缈不切实际的。<br/>
他看着怀里这只香香软软浑身散发着芝士味的Omega——李知勋很快会成为他的所有物。<br/>
意识到这一点，他高兴到眼泪自己跑出来。<br/>
这个芝士才是他一辈子能拥有的芝士。<br/>
他终于找到属于他的芝士。</p><p> </p><p>李知勋不知道权顺荣为什么又哭了，他的东西就这样埋在他体内一动不动，难道是不喜欢他的味道吗？<br/>
正要开口责骂两句，权顺荣先凑过来吻他。<br/>
“这是喜极而泣哦，知勋不要生气”<br/>
“我爱你”<br/>
“等等……啊！啊啊──”<br/>
李知勋没来得及克制自己的声音，他还愣神在权顺荣那句我爱你，就被动承受着这突如其来的抽动。<br/>
不断进入的动作太快又太深了，身体最隐密的部位被强烈摩擦着，触感清晰到脚趾紧绷。他被顶的不停往上，但下一秒又立刻被摁了回来。<br/>
“妈的……权……嗯……顺荣……”<br/>
身体完全摆脱自己的掌控，甚至下意识的想要迎合对方。<br/>
“知勋尼，不可以说脏话啊”<br/>
权顺荣轻吻在他额上、眼睛、鼻尖，最后是嘴唇，他们彼此交换了一个更深的吻。<br/>
当黏腻的水声从两人的交合处传来，整个气氛变得暧昧又色情。<br/>
淡淡的茶香与甜甜的芝士相互缠绕。<br/>
李知勋急喘着气，溃散的理智所剩无几，他索性勾住权顺荣的脖子让两人更紧密。</p><p> </p><p>时间久了年轻气盛的Alpha开始不满足，他不断向里更深入，似乎在寻找什么。<br/>
突然一个深顶，李知勋感到一阵酸意泛了上来，他几乎叫出声，内壁也因为这一下刺激紧缩，然而这样假意的抵抗只能挑起Alpha的下一次进攻，那里再一次被顶到，酸意漫延成快感从生殖腔的入口漫延开来。<br/>
“不行……！权顺荣！”<br/>
他这次没有理会呜咽的权顺荣，一个劲的想要推开他。<br/>
可权顺荣哪里管他，直冲冲的就往生殖腔口顶。<br/>
这下好了，两个人都流泪了。<br/>
一个是舒服的，一个是刺激的。<br/>
“你！……啊！…你这个家伙……你死定了…！”<br/>
李知勋又气又舒服，用脚不停踹着权顺荣的大腿，对于他来说这点力气根本不算什么，倒有种小猫撒娇的感觉。<br/>
当然这话肯定不能说出口，否则他就见不到明天的太阳了。<br/>
于是他握住李知勋的脚踝，低声在他耳边问可不可以，李知勋侧过头和他对视，他的眼神坚定且认真。<br/>
这要他怎么拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>“知勋”<br/>
“知勋知勋知勋知勋知勋……”<br/>
权顺荣的声音扰得李知勋不胜其烦，偏偏身下粗大的性器每次都挤过最狭窄的入口到最柔软脆弱的生殖腔。<br/>
他吻上李知勋的腺体，吻细细密密落下，温柔至极，像是安抚。<br/>
手上也帮李知勋缓缓揉弄着，他知道自己快要高潮。<br/>
权顺荣太舒服了，李知勋里面让他太舒服，他停不下来，也不想停。<br/>
一波一波的快感从生殖腔传来，李知勋放弃了压抑自己的声音，随着节奏细声的呻吟着。<br/>
突然权顺荣狠狠咬住李知勋的腺体，同时下身用力一顶，插到了一个从未插到过的深度。<br/>
李知勋浑身痉挛，大脑一片空白，张着嘴，喘着气，说不出话，性器已然射出大量精液。<br/>
而他的后穴，Alpha开始成结，生殖腔内的性器不断喷张着，射出一股又一股液体，似乎要灌满整个生殖腔。<br/>
腺体被咬破，属于权顺荣的大吉岭茶味道源源不断地注入，在他身上的每一个细胞都打上了烙印。<br/>
后调总算带着点茶香，茶中又夹杂着某些豆类的清新还有青草的苦涩。<br/>
闻着还有皂香，让李知勋有清晨的草地上残留着水汽湿漉漉的感觉。<br/>
他喜欢这个味道。</p><p> </p><p>完事之后李知勋累的一根手指都不想动，权顺荣躺倒在他身边，紧紧的搂着他，鼻子一吸一吸的。<br/>
“你又为什么哭？”<br/>
“因为……呜……TT知勋那里好舒服”<br/>
到底怎么把这种事不知羞耻的说出口的啊。<br/>
“知勋？”<br/>
“嗯”<br/>
“知勋，你永远是我的了TT”<br/>
“笨蛋”<br/>
……<br/>
一直都是你的。</p><p> </p><p>崔胜澈五人回到公寓时味道还没有散，他回头一脸郑重的拍了拍李灿。<br/>
“dino啊，空气清新剂还有吗？”<br/>
“内”</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>